USS Yamato (NCC-1305-E)
thumb|right|Zniszczenie U.S.S. "Yamato", 2365 rok. U.S.S. "Yamato" NCC-1305-E -okręt klasy Galaxy należący do Floty Gwiezdnej. Dowodzony przez kapitana Donalda Varleya. Około Czasu Gwiezdnego: 42592,72 (2365 r.), "Yamato" odwiedził wykopaliska archeologiczne prowadzone na Denius III przez doktora Ramseya. Zainteresowany odkryciami dotyczącymi Ikonii, kapitan Varley otrzymał od doktora Ramseya jeden ze znalezionych artefaktów. Na jego podstawie udało się mu, jako pierwszemu, odkryć gdzie leżała Ikonia. Znajdowała się w Romulańskiej Strefie Neutralnej. Kapitan Varley zdecydował się polecieć na Ikonię, ignorując sprzeciw swego Pierwszego Oficera (oraz prawdopodobnie części załogi) i łamiąc postanowienia Traktatu z Algeron. Uważał bowiem, że pozostawiona przez Ikonian technologia stanie się zagrożeniem dla Federacji jeśli wpadnie w ręce jej przeciwników (głównie Romulan). "Yamato" dotarł do Ikonii, gdzie natknął się na ikońską sondę wystrzeloną z planety przez system obronny. Sonda zeskanowała okręt, włamała się do głównego komputera i pozostawiła w nim program wirusowy, powodujący usterki na całym pokładzie. Nikt na pokładzie "Yamato" nie zorientował się, że usterki wywoływał wirus wysłany z ikońskiej sondy. Varley, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z coraz większymi usterkami, zmuszony został do powrotu do Federacji i wysłania wiadomości do kapitana Picarda, dowódcy siostrzanego okrętu -U.S.S. "Enterprise-D". Liczył na to, że najszybciej pomoże mu znaleźć przyczynę załoga innego okrętu tej samej klasy. Odebrawszy wiadomość, "Enterprise-D" wyruszył na spotkanie z "Yamato". Gdy obydwa okręty dotarły do siebie (Czasu Gwiezdnego: 42609.1), "Yamato" był już w bardzo złym stanie. Kapitan Varley wierzył jednak, że okręt da się uratować. Zdążył wysłać Picardowi zapisy dzienników "Yamato". Chwilę później okręt uległ samozniszczeniu. Zebrane dane z sensorów "Enterprise-D" wskazują, że na "Yamato" zaczęto mieć problemy z utrzymaniem pola siłowego otaczające antymaterię. Wyłączyły się magnetyczne zaciski umieszczone wokół komory dilitu i rozpoczęła się procedura awaryjnego wyrzutu antymaterii ze zbiorników poza okręt. W trakcie tej procedury, komputer nagle spowodował jej wstrzymanie, pozostawiając część antymaterii wewnątrz okrętu. To wystarczało by doszło do silnej eksplozji i uszkodzenia reaktora, który wybuchł, niszcząc okręt wraz z całą załogą. (TNG: Contagion) Lista załogi *kapitan Donald Varley (dowódca) *komandor Steven Gerber (prawdopodobnie Pierwszy Oficer) *komandor por. Beth Woods (stanowisko: nieznane) Zobacz również *Fragmenty dzienników kapitana Donalda Varley’a na temat Ikonii Poza ekranem Istnieje nieścisłość jeśli chodzi o Numer Rejestru Floty jaki miał U.S.S. "Yamato". W odcinku TNG: Where Silence Has Lease, załoga "Enterprise-D" napotyka okręt imitujący U.S.S. "Yamato". Komandor Riker rozpoznaje go po numerze rejestru, który odczytuje: NCC-1305-E. W późniejszym od tego odcinku TNG -Contagion, kapitan Picard przegląda schemat "Yamato" oraz Dziennik Pokładowy z wpisami kapitana Varleya. Widnieje tam, inny niż we wcześniejszym odcinku, numer rejestru "Yamato" -NCC-71807. Obydwa nie mogą być prawidłowe. Nie ma też mowy o pomyłce Rikera, gdyż nikt z załogi "Enterprise-D" go nie poprawił, a sam Riker przebywał na pokładzie okrętu udającego U.S.S. "Yamato". Winę za błąd ponoszą scenarzyści TNG: Where Silence Has Lease. Michael Okuda przygotował okudagramy dla odcinka TNG: Contagion, w których zgodnie z ustaloną w początkach produkcji TNG metodą, nadał "Yamato" numer rejestru NCC-71807. W tym czasie scenarzysta TNG: Where Silence Has Lease -Jack B. Sowards, który nie wiedział o tym jak ustalono przydzielanie numerów rejestru poszczególnym okrętom, napisał scenę w której Riker odczytuje numer NCC-1305-E i po nim rozpoznaje okręt jako "Yamato". Okuda chciał tę scenę poprawić, ale gdy powiedziano mu, że scena została wycięta, zrezygnował z poprawek. O tym, że scenę pozostawiono dowiedział się, gdy obejrzał odcinek w telewizji, ale wtedy już było za późno na zmiany. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) Tym niemniej, wśród fanów utarło się przyjmować za kanon informacje wcześniej podaną. Ponieważ pierwszym odcinkiem, w którym podano nazwę i numer rejestru "Yamato" jest TNG: Where Silence Has Lease, to w powyższym artykule został numer rejestru, który tam podano, czyli NCC-1305-E. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual sugeruje, że U.S.S. "Yamato" był drugim po U.S.S. "Galaxy" okrętem klasy Galaxy. Podaje też, że podczas konstrukcji U.S.S. "Enterprise-D" oraz U.S.S. "Yamato", w 2355 roku, zamieniono pomiędzy tymi okrętami instalację fazerów z prawoburtowego pylonu gondoli napędu warp. Star Trek Encyclopedia podaje, że "Yamato" swą nazwę zawdzięcza pancernikowi "Yamato" należącemu do Cesarskiej Marynarki Wojennej Japonii. Star Trek Encyclopedia twierdzi, że motto z tabliczki dedykacyjnej U.S.S. "Yamato" brzmi: "I have sworn eternal hostility against every form of tyranny over the mind of man" ( “Przysięgam wieczną wrogość wszelakim formom tyranii nad umysłem ludzkim”) -Thomas Jefferson. Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Yamato, U.S.S. cs:USS Yamato de:USS Yamato en:USS Yamato es:USS Yamato fr:USS Yamato (NCC-71807) ja:USSヤマト nl:USS Yamato Kategoria:Klasa Galaxy